The Untold Story
by Magic wizard
Summary: Takes place after The One. Maxon and America are happily married, until someone forgets it's their anniversary. Not to mention the tension between the Southern Rebels and the Royal Family is getting tenser as Maxon has to address the caste system problem. What will become of Maxon and America? Can they survive as King and Queen or will the pressure crack them? Rated Teen
1. Chapter 1

The Untold Story-Chapter 1

After Maxon and I had gotten married, life had been going pretty well. Sure we got into our fights, but that's the nature of our relationship. Currently, we're working alongside the Northern Rebels (although now we call them the special guard) to eliminate the caste system. This way, people can actually get a chance to grow up and become doctors, instead of being doomed to being a humble six. Also, we managed to keep the Southern Rebels from attacking. I believe they mostly got what they wanted, but they are still angry at the upper class. Hopefully when Maxon approves the latest bill, things will be less tense between the Southern Rebels and the Royal Family. Speaking of Maxon, where is he? I quickly bolt out of my desk and rush down the hall. I enter the library but he's not there. I then walk downstairs and enter the dining hall and he's not there either. I continue searching until I manage to find him. He was in one of the safe rooms that we use to hide in when the castle would get attacked. He's just sitting there; looking very calm, which is very ironic, considering we almost died here. He looks up and notices me and gets up.

"Dear, what are you doing down here." He says.

"You still can't call me Dear. And I could ask you the same." I say jokingly.

"Well, I was reminiscing the night we..." He turns red and stays silent.

"Oh, um...yeah." We both stay silent for a bit and I manage to break the silence.

"So how's the bill going?" I ask.

"It's going great, it's a little hard to finish the proposal. I want the people to be very happy when I announce this."

"They'll be happy to hear the caste system being removed regardless of what you say." I joke.

"That's not true. The upper class might be a little mad because before they didn't have to work hard because they were born lucky, but now their children will have to work hard. To them, they'll think the removal of the caste system is unfair."

"But if you don't, then that's unfair to the majority of the people." I say.

"I know, I just want to explain it in a way that'll keep them from rioting. The last thing we need right now is chaos. If that happens then the Southern Rebels can easily come in and take over."

"Relax, I know you're stressed, so how about we get some tea or something?" I ask.

"I should really get back to work though." He says sadly.

"You deserve a break. Don't you wanna spend some quality time?" I ask.

"Of course I do, I just need to finish my responsibility first." He replies.

"I'll be retiring then." I say sadly and I walk away. Instead of going to our room, I go to the room I stayed in during The Selection. I lie in bed trying to keep tears from falling. I hear a knock on the door and I turn around to see that the door is wide open and Maxon is staring at me. I quickly wipe my tears and try to get out of bed.

"America..."Maxon says. I stay silent. "I was wondering where you were since you weren't in our room...what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." I say.

"Don't lie, I saw you crying."

"I wasn't crying and I'm fine." I say stubbornly.

"America...if it's about my responsibility as king..." I get up and say: "I'm fine." I then close the door and get back into bed. The next morning I see there's a letter that was slipped under the door. I open it and start reading it aloud.

_Dear America,_

_I'm sorry if I offended you or hurt you yesterday. I sometimes forget that I'm married and that I need to pay attention to you too. I was too focused on my responsibility and that was wrong of me. I should of known that you would be upset. I cannot stand upsetting you, but because of my tittle as king, I don't think I can ever find time to just be us. I miss those days in The Selection when we were just us. It's crazy how much we fought, and now that I think back on it, most of those fights were very stupid. But this time, I don't know if I can fix this. It's been a year of us being married and I completely forgot that yesterday was our anniversary. How can I be so cruel to you? I thought we would be together and be happy, but the pressure of being king has been killing me. I know it is my responsibility, but this is one of the rare times I wish I wasn't king. America, I love you and I will always love you. Hopefully you see that. Tonight I will announce the new bill, so I beg of you, let's forget about our troubles until after I announce my bill. I think it'll please you. Until then, it's best that we do not see each other. I'd hate to ruin the surprise I have in store for you because your beautiful smile made me spill the beans. Dear, I can't wait to see you in an elegant gown and I can't wait to hold your hand again. Hopefully, you feel the same._

_Sincerely,_

_Maxon_

After I finished reading it, I began to cry. He was worried so much about me that he rushed the bill. I grab a pen and a paper and begin to write. I then get out of my room and walk into his. I slip the letter under the door and walk away. Hopefully, he'll see it before he announces the new bill. One can only wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: All falling apart?

Maxon Pov.

Honestly, I was a nervous wreck. I wasn't sure how the proposal would go and I was worried about America. I didn't want to let anyone down and surely I did. I forgot that I'm only human, I can't please everyone. The worst thing is, I forgot our anniversary was two days ago. I didn't plan anything. I didn't even write it in my calender. How could I be so preoccupied. I can't believe I forgot it. I feel awful and I wouldn't even be surprised if America was mad at me. I enter my room thinking these thoughts and I notice there is a letter on the floor. On it, it says "America." I open the letter but I am very nervous to read it. Regardless I do.

_Dear Maxon,_

_First of all, even in a letter you still can't call me dear. Secondly, I'm sorry. You are responsible for a whole kingdom. You're doing everything by yourself. You don't have anyone to advise you through this, I can't help you and you don't have your parents to aid you. Also, I was being to selfish, but I wonder if it was so wrong of me to want just a minute alone with you. Maybe it was selfish, maybe it wasn't. But, regardless, I made an oath that I would be an understanding and loyal Queen and I feel like I failed you. I knew what I was signing up for, but I never felt that being the Queen was truly me. Not to say that I don't want to be the Queen, but I just miss being us. I miss spending time with you, and part of me wishes we were just a normal couple. But we're not, and I'm glad we're not. Normal is boring, and you are not boring. I remember you said to me that I could break your heart because it's mine. Well that applies to you as well. You have my heart and I would rather spend eternity with you breaking my heart and fixing it all over again, then live a boring life with someone I don't love. Maxon, I love you so much that these words of mine cannot express it. I could write a song, and even the beautiful melody of my violin could not express my love for you. I cannot wait to be in your arms again and I cannot wait to be standing next to you at the proposal. _

_Love,_

_America_

* * *

I couldn't help but smile at America's letter. I would definitely need to frame this letter and put it on my desk because it is better than any picture someone could take. It also made me sad that I worried her so much. I think I'll buy her some flowers. I get out of my room and I see America rush past with some food. I'm guessing she's planning on going through with what I asked. For we are not to meet until tonight. But after seeing her, I couldn't resist following her to get a glimpse of her. When I get to her room I hear her and her maids talking.

"Maxon is so annoying." She says. I quickly rush out afraid to hear the rest. After all, what's left to hear?

* * *

America's Pov.

"Maxon is so annoying, why must I wait all day before I can see him?" I say jokingly. I hear footsteps scurry and I quickly get up.

"I heard footsteps, maybe that's Maxon. I'll be right back." I say. I leave my room and I spot Maxon. He looks distressed and upset. I quickly follow him and I hear yelling in his room.

"America is so infuriating! How can she write me such a beautiful letter and not mean it! I can't believe it!" Tears form in my eyes and I run away. Once I enter my room, I run into bed. Minutes later, guards come rushing in.

"Queen America, the Southern Rebels are attacking. Hurry, we must get you to a safe room." One of the guards say. I quickly follow and I ask:

"How did they get in?"

"They posed as guards, we didn't notice until now." One of the replies.

"Then how do I know your not one of them?" I ask stopping. The stay completely silent and the pull out their guns.

"You caught us. Too bad you're outnumbered two to one."

* * *

**Magic Wizard's Corner**

**Hey guys, summer is around the corner. I'm so excited, are you? Anyway, come check out my profile. I got some other stories, although this one is definitely my favorite. I also got a poll. Also, I just wanted to thank the people who comment on my fanfics. I really appreciate it. If you guys have any ideas/comments/questions etc you can PM me or hit me up on the comments section. Thanks again guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Last Chapter...

"Queen America, the Southern Rebels are attacking. Hurry, we must get you to a safe room." One of the guards say. I quickly follow and I ask:

"How did they get in?"

"They posed as guards, we didn't notice until now." One of the replies.

"Then how do I know your not one of them?" I ask stopping. The stay completely silent and the pull out their guns.

"You caught us. Too bad you're outnumbered two to one."

* * *

Chapter 3: Trapped

America's Pov.

I've never felt so defenseless. It took them three seconds to knock me out. I tired to run but they caught up to me. One of them grabbed me by my arm and held me. The other hit me in the head with the butt of their gun. It hurt like hell. When I woke up, I realized we weren't in the palace anymore. They took me away somewhere and locked me in a cell. A big buff guy walks in and laughs at me.

"You know, I use to respect you a little back when you were in The Selection. Just a little. Especially when you pissed off those royal asses. That was the best. But now, your one of them." He spat.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"You don't need to know what we want." He replies sharply. A lady walks in and he stares at her.

"Enough, get out. I wanna chit-chat with our little prisoner." The man walks away.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Do you know that we don't take prisoners? No, we usually just kill them. You're very special since your in our prison. If you want out all you gotta do is spill some information." She says.

"I won't tell you anything." I say.

"Bad choice." She says. She then slaps me hard. "If you don't want me to bruise your cute little face, you'll spill everything about the King's proposal tonight."

"I won't tell you anything about it." I say. Honestly, I don't know much about it but if I tell her that, there's no way she'd let me live. She slaps me again and then punches me in the stomach.

"If you don't want to end up being sent to the palace as a dead corpse, you'll tell me everything about the King's plans."

"Why do you want to know?" I shout.

"We simply need to know who we're fighting." She replies.

"You just want to go over there and stop the whole proposal. You guys want to kill everyone there. Don't you?" I shout. She slaps me again.

"That's not how I operate. Maybe that's the Southern Rebels stereotype but we're not barbarians. We kill because we either have to or seeing asses like you get pampered ticks us off. Obviously, you don't understand what it's like to be outcast." She then gets up and asks again.

"What's he planning for tonight?"

"I'm not going to tell you." I respond.

"Hmm..." She says. "Do you even know what he's planning?" She asks.

Maxon's Pov.

Two more hours until the proposal. Two more hours until I see America. Two more hours until one of us blows a fuse. Two more hours until we start fighting. I can't help but think that two hours from now I will see America. I can't believe she is still mad at me. Maybe it's best I go see her? No, I can't do that yet. I adjust my tie again. I've already gotten ready for tonight and I have two hours to spare. Maybe I should practice what i'm going to say. I look into the mirror and before I say anything, I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in." I say. Mary, one of America's maids, comes rushing in.

"Your majesty, have you seen America?" she asks.

"No, I haven't seen her all day." I say. "Why, what's wrong?" I add.

"America's gone missing! The last time I saw her was this morning when we were chit-chatting about tonight." She says frantically.

"Where could she have gone?" I ask worryingly.

"Well when we were talking she said she heard footsteps, so she wanted to see who was at the door and that she'd be right back. Then we got called down to grab some bedsheets and when we came back she wasn't in her room. We thought she was with you, so we decided to wait in her room because she'd have to come back to get ready for tonight. But there's only two hours left until the proposal and she still was nowhere to be found. We looked everywhere! I was hoping she'd be with you even though you guys weren't supposed to see each other." Then someone else knocks on the door.

"Come in." I say. A guard walks in holding a letter on a plate.

"A letter has arrived."

* * *

**Magic Wizard's Corner**

**Hey guys, I think i'm digging calling this little blur bubble thing "Magic Wizard's Corner." Yup that's going to be it's official name XD.**

**Anyway, I am so excited about this fanfic. I love writing it so much. I'm not sure how I'm going to write the letter because *SPOILER* the Southern Rebels sent it to Maxon with their demands. Maybe you guys could PM me some ideas? XD But I am going to try to update this a lot because with my other stories I went on haitus a lot. Luckily, the last day of school for me, is June 13th so I'll have all of summer to write. But with finals coming, I might not update as much as I did this weekend. Anyway, thanks for reading my fanfics guys. Even you, guy with glasses who is secretly judging me. 8)**


	4. Chapter 4

Last Chapter...

"America's gone missing! The last time I saw her was this morning when we were chit-chatting about tonight." She says frantically.

"Where could she have gone?" I ask worryingly.

"Well when we were talking she said she heard footsteps, so she wanted to see who was at the door and that she'd be right back. Then we got called down to grab some bedsheets and when we came back she wasn't in her room. We thought she was with you, so we decided to wait in her room because she'd have to come back to get ready for tonight. But there's only two hours left until the proposal and she still was nowhere to be found. We looked everywhere! I was hoping she'd be with you even though you guys weren't supposed to see each other." Then someone else knocks on the door.

"Come in." I say. A guard walks in holding a letter on a plate.

"A letter has arrived."

* * *

Chapter 4-Running Out of Time

Maxon's Pov.

"Thank you, leave the letter on the desk and you may leave." I watch as he does this and then he leaves.

"What do you think that is?" Mary asks.

"I'm not sure..." I grab the letter and on the front it reads "America." I instantly drop it in panic. What's going on, that's not her handwriting.

"Your majesty, are you ok?" Mary asks.

"I'm fine, I was just shocked to see what it was."

"Your majesty, I think i'll leave. That letter is intended for your ears, not mine."

"Alright, please try to calm down Lucy, I know she must be worried. She just came back to work after marrying Aspen."

"Will do." Mary then leaves and closes the door. I grab the letter and continue to stare at it, wondering and worrying what it's about. Eventually, I open it.

_Hello Maxon,_

_I know you weren't expecting your wife to disappear right before the proposal. But we were hoping she would help us out a bit. But we forgot that this was America, and as usual, she's being stubborn. We've punched her, kicked her, blackmailed her, we did everything and she still refuses to provide us with some information. Now it's your turn to suffer. There is only an hour left until the proposal. If you want America back in time for it, then you might want to listen to our demands. First, we want food and supplies. The simple stuff like guns and medicine. Next, send us the speech you plan on presenting at the proposal. We might need to tweak it for you. Finally, and this is just out of pure fun, don't cover the scars that we gave to America. We want all of Illea to see what we did to her. The only thing you can cover is her face. We didn't mess with her face much anyway. You just can't cover her arms or her legs. We frisked her there several times. Remember you got an hour left, hopefully we won't have to change to plan B if you don't cooperate. And we KNOW you won't like plan B._

* * *

There was no signature but I noticed there was an address. I can tell that they wouldn't be stupid enough to send me their base. They most likely gave me the address of a smaller base or some abandoned building. However, i'm assuming that the people who took America were Southern Rebels. Their demands are far too barbaric. How could they ask me to supply them the things they need to destroy me? They have me at checkpoint though. If I try to attack the location they gave me, they'll kill America. If I give into their demands, they'll have everything they need to attack the palace again. Maybe I could give into their demands, but cancel the proposal and push it back a week. That'll give us time to treat America's wounds, tighten the guards defense and plan out the new proposal. I instantly get out of my room and enter my library. I take my speech and fold it in half. I then put it in a letter. I sign it and I head into the weaponry. I grab the most out of date weapons we have and put them in a box. Guards notice me, but none of them question what I'm doing. I then enter the kitchen and put some fruits and vegetables into a bag and then into the box. Afterward, I go into my closet and throw some old clothes in the box. And finally, I put the letter in the box. I tape the box shut and write on top "Supplies." I need someone to deliver this and I think I know just who to ask to do it. I rush down the hall and leave the palace and make my way down to ask the person I hate the most to help me with something. I knock on the door, and Aspen comes out.

"Maxon...er I mean your majesty, why are you here?" He asks.

"First, call me Maxon. Secondly, I need your help. I know you have off today but I seriously need your help. " I say.

"What is it?" He asks motioning me to come in. I enter and he closes the door so no one can hear us.

"I need you to deliver this box of supplies to this address." I say handing it to him.

"No way in hell am I going to be your delivery boy on my day off!" He says annoyed.

"It's important though. These are going to the Southern Rebels..."

"Why the hell are you sending supplies to the Southern Rebels?" He yells.

"They have America, and I have to meet their demands if I want her back."

"Idiot, you and I both know they won't return America back even if you do meet their demands." He yells even louder.

"But they have a demand that involves America being broadcasted on TV showing what they did to her." I respond.

"They probably said that to reassure you. You really didn't think this through. That's so unlike you."

"When it comes to America...I'll do 360's and change completely to assure she's safe."

"Well, first of all put some poison in the food, and make sure there is enough to kill everyone there."

"But what if they offer America some?"

"Crap I didn't think that they would do that. They most likely won't but I don't want to take any chances. They could use her as a taste tester."

"What if we put in a tracking device? We can tag a small bug at the bottom of the box and then we'll know their location." I say.

"There's the Maxon we know." Aspen says giving a thumbs up.

"Come, let's go to the palace and get a tracker put in this thing." We walk out and head to the palace. We then install the tracker in the bottom of the box. It's camouflages well because it's the same shade as the box. I then hand it off to Aspen and give him a gun.

"Take some guards with you. You might not know what you're walking into."

"I think that might worry them more Maxon. Just relax, we got this." He then takes the gun out of my hand and puts bullets into his pockets. He then straps something on his chest.

"If they surround me, I'll say that I'll detonate the "bomb" that's strapped on me if they don't let me go." Aspen says.

"But don't you think they'd catch your bluff?" Maxon says.

"Even if they do, they still won't kill me, because they might want to use me as a messenger. Relax, I can handle them. It's a smaller base of rebels right? Best case scenario: it's an abandoned building with barely any rebels. Worst case: It's a smaller base with a couple hundred rebels. Regardless, they won't be ready to attack me. I'll be fine." He says.

"Okay, we better hurry though." I say grabbing a gun. "What? You thought I wasn't coming? We have thirty minutes left. Once we drop it off we'll need to hide somewhere and wait until they get to the base where America is. Then I'll call for reinforcements..."

"No, we need to keep it a surprise or they'll instantly kill America. All we need is five people. Me to lead them, you to protect America, someone else who can help you protect America, another person to help me get those supplies you sent. And finally, one person to drive the escape car just in case someone dies. I'm assuming at least two people are going to die but if we send in more then five people then more people are sure to die."

"Got it. I'll get the most experienced guards to come here at once. Then we'll need to get into normal clothes. Because we can't get around a rebel base with Illea guard uniforms on." I say. I then call down for the best guards. When they come down, Aspen looks at them.

"They seem good." We get into a small jeep and head off to drop the supplies.

America's Pov.

Ever since that mysterious lady found out that I didn't know Maxon's proposal, they have been very barbaric. They have been hitting me, just for the fun of it and one person even took pictures. I don't know how long i've been here. I would imagine it's been an hour but I'm so thirsty I can't even think straight. I hear some noise and I see two guys carrying a box. On it, I think it says "supplies." Maxon must of given in to their demands. The lady walks in and hands me some food.

"Eat it, we gotta make sure this isn't poisoned." She commands.

"I'm not eating it." She grabs my hair and forcefully opens my jaw and puts the food in my mouth.

"Chew." She says. Instead, I spit it out of my mouth.

"Dammit, you are making it so hard to keep you alive. Well maybe I can just kill you, since we got what we wanted." She says.

"And you call yourself humane. What you told me about Southern Rebels not being barbaric was a huge lie."

"It was, it's called "toying" with your prisoner." She laughs. She then shuts the gate and walks away. She carries the box with her. I hear another noise and someone walks up to me. They motion for me to stay quiet so I do. They silently open the door and let me out.

"I'm here to save you." He says.

"Aspen?" I murmur.

"Don't worry, this is all Maxon's doing. He bugged the box, now let's go." He carries me and leads me down the corridor. Then he passes me off to someone else and runs towards my cell.

"America, your safe now. But I can't carry you the whole way or someone will notice."

"Maxon?" I ask.

"Yup, now we should seriously get going." He puts me down and grabs my arm. Someone comes down the corridor and before they yell that I've escaped, someone stabs them.

"Who..."

"Not important, i'll tell you later." We all keep running and eventually we get out. We hide in a jeep and then Maxon calls on his walkie-talkie.

"Aspen, how's it going? Did you get the box."

"Busy." Is all he says. Gunshots ring through the area and I grab Maxon's walkie-talkie.

"Aspen, are you alright." I ask.

"Busy." He replies again. Then two more gunshots ring and I yell:

"Aspen!"

"Still busy, geez America." He replies. Minutes later he runs out and enters the jeep.

"Drive!" Maxon pushes the on the gas pedal and we drive off.

"Here's the box." Aspen says tossing it in the back. "Hmm, I guess I was wrong about something though."

"What?" Maxon asks.

"Two people didn't die, just one." For the rest of the ride, everyone is quiet. As soon as we get back, I look at the clock. The proposal, we missed it. Maxon looks at me.

"No we didn't, I had an adviser go on the air and announce something random. We'll have a real proposal next week. But first we got to get you to the infirmary." Maxon says. He then carries me princess style. "Oh and Aspen, tell the head of the guard to tighten security. Better yet...tell him that he's been demoted. After tonight, it only makes sense that you should be the new head guard."

"Thank you, but that's an honor I don't wish to have. I already have a newborn child. I need to focus on her first. But if you ever need my assistance, feel free to visit." He says. He then walks away to tell the head guard to tighten security. Maxon then takes me to the infirmary. The nurses then bandage my wound.

"She should spend the night here." One of the nurses say.

"Okay, but I want to be right by her side."

* * *

**Magic Wizard's Corner**

**Well, there's the solution to one problem. But what about that proposal? It's funny how they both completely forgot about overhearing each other and misunderstanding what they heard. It just goes to show that life and death situations bring people closer together XD (I'm just kidding.)**

**But my point is, this story is far from done. They obviously got to deal with the proposal and the now, super angry, Southern Rebels. Oh and also, I realized I made a grave mistake. So when America's maid comes in to tell Maxon she was missing. I originally had it be Anne, seeing as she is the most mature. But Anne died at the end of the last book. So I changed it to Mary. Also, Lucy is supposed to technically not be a maid anymore, but I made her become a maid again, just because I didn't feel like fixing my other mistake. So she basically signed up to be a maid again. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dislaimer: Hey, do you wanna know my secret identity? Well it isn't Kiera Cass, author of The Selection Series.** **That means I don't own The Selection Series. ****_(btw I never write disclaimers XD I always forget._**_**So yay me for remembering.)**_

Chapter 5: Recovery  
Maxon's Pov.  
This week has been very stressful. America is still recovering, because those Southern rebels hurt her pretty badly. The doctor says she should be fine, but that she should spend the next couple of days in the infirmary. I visited her often, but she always told me to go work on the proposal. Security in the palace has also gone up. We have more guards stationed all over the palace. The last thing we need is for Southern Rebels to attack us out of spite. Right now, I'm in the infirmary. America's asleep, and she looks so peaceful right now. This is all my fault. If I hand't forgotten our anniversary, she would of been with me. She would of been safe. More importantly, if I hadn't told her we needed space, she wouldn't have been alone. A list of how it's my fault continues to surface through my mind. I realize that if we weren't royalty, we could be just a normal couple. Now I understand why she was with Aspen, even though she was in The Selection. She just wanted a normal life with a normal guy. I don't think she wanted the crown, but she chose to give herself that burden.

America's Pov.  
My dreams of the Southern Rebels still haunt me. Visions in which no one came to save me and they killed me. Visions that Maxon was there and laughed as they beat me. He would laugh and say:  
That's what an annoying girl like you gets.

Those thoughts of when I overheard him call me infuriating surface my dreams. In that dream, he's leaving me. He keeps saying that I don't understand what he's going through and that I'm an unsupportive wife. He keeps saying that I'm a bad queen and that he wished he picked someone else to marry. I don't know why i'm so insecure. Maybe it's because he forgot our anniversary or maybe it's because it took him hours to realize I went missing. But that's to be expected. He is the King after all. I wake up to see him staring at me.

"Oh sorry, I couldn't help but worry."

"It's okay, and don't worry. I'm fine." My head instantly starts hurting and I place my palm on my forehead.

"Does your forehead hurt?" He asks. I nod my head and he presses the button to call a nurse down. When one comes he tells her that my head is hurting. She offers me some medicine, which I take. However, I start to feel sleepy.

"Is this medicine anti-drowsy?" I ask.

"Yes." The nurse replies. She then grabs her clipboard and walks away.

"Maxon, I'm a little tired…" I begin.

"Then rest, i'll be here when you wake up." He says. I then fall asleep and the nightmares begin all over again.

* * *

**Magic Wizard's Corner**

**So first, I wanna mention that I made two references to different shows. One is from a youtube channel and another is from a popular tv show for kids. Bonus points for the first person who comments where I got them from. XD**

**Anyway, I know this isn't the best chapter because, honestly, it seemed a little mellow dramatic. Maxon and America need to stop being so dramatic and hug it out, seriously. XD**

**But, I wanted to write something today because i'm actually going to my cousin's graduation this weekend so I might not be able to update until I get back. Then, there is the amazing thing that is finals (insert sarcasam.) **

**So I hope this chapter was okay-ish and when I get back, I'll update like crazy with some really interesting twists and turns to the plot. **

**Till Next Time,**

**-Magic Wizard**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Selection Series, but if I did, I would change all the mellow dramatic things that America does :P**

* * *

Chapter 6: A New Problem

Maxon's Pov.

I've been getting worried about America. She's been having bad headaches recently and she has thrown-up quite a bit. I hope she's okay. The doctors are giving her a CAT scan because they think that she could be suffering from head trauma. I hope she's okay; I can't stand seeing her lie in the infirmary bed looking so hurt. I wish I could be with her right now but the doctors kicked me out so they can do their tests. I enter my room and I see a letter on my desk. It's from Aspen.

_Your Majesty,_

_I have been thinking, and I believe that she should start training on how to use a gun or something as a method of self-defense. I believe this because of what happened last week. Security in the castle isn't as secure as you think it is because these guards have gotten lazy. They don't want to die fighting people who, as some of them view, are the "good guys." I also believe that you should carry a weapon to defend yourself. If you are interested, I can always teach you and America how to fire a gun and aim. Otherwise, I'd suggest assuring that security is tight. _

_Sincerely,_

_Aspen _

* * *

America's Pov.

I wake up to see doctors prepare me for a CAT scan. Where's Maxon? He promised to be here when I wake up. Well I shouldn't be disappointed, he has his responsibilities to tend to. After the CAT scan I fall asleep and wake up to see Maxon holding my hand.

"Maxon?" I say.

"America, I'm so sorry." He says.

"Don't worry, you're here with me now, that's all that matters." I say.

"It's not that..."

"Then what is it?" I ask cutting him off.

"The CAT scan says your suffering from severe head trauma. I'm so sorry, I should of..." He stops and covers his face with his hand. Tears flow from his eyes and I grab his hand.

"What are they going to do?" I ask.

"They might have to preform neurosurgery." He says quietly.

* * *

**Magic Wizard's Corner**

**Guys, I totally told you that I was adding a twist to the plot. But don't worry, it should work out in the end. But IDK maybe Maxon/America are tragic heroes and this is a tragedy. I don't really control the story. I just let have Maxon and America tell me what to write XD.**

** But Maxon is telling me that I forgot something vital to the plot, but I think he's just being mellow dramatic as usual. (Instert Maxon saying "how rude.") Regardless, he insists on having a special chapter on just his view point. And of course, when America found out, she insisted that she gets one too. Oh and Aspen has been bugging me about having a Pov for him so he can express his feelings since he feels neglected. But I don't feel like being nice to all three of them so I'll let you guys choose this one. The three options are:**

**1) A special chapter all about Maxon **

**2) A special chapter all about America**

**3) A normal chapter with a cameo of Aspen with his own Pov**

**To vote, write a comment about which one you want. You can simply just say the number of the one you want or you can actually type it out. I'll count the votes on Wednesday (6/11/14) at midnight and then announce in the comments what option won. **

**Happy Voting,**

**-Magic Wizard**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! Maxon's Special Pov

So as you know, Magic Wizard is our storyteller. But she has been doing a terrible job (Insert snide remark made by Magic Wizard.)

Anyway, I wanna recap that it was not a simple"in and out" mission to rescue America from the Sothern Rebels. There was a whole lot more action. So let me retell that. So I was waiting for Aspen to get America, and a southern rebel guard walks up to me, and before he says anything I tazed him with my tazer. It was awesome. Then the guard that was working with me locked the rebel in a closet. But when Aspen came, I originally carried America. And while I love America, she was very heavy. But rebels would notice us so the guard would shoot them and I would taze them. It took a while to get out because I had a strict "no killing" policy. But when we did, we had to wait half an hour for Aspen to get back. When Aspen got back we drove back to the palace and America was put into the infirmary.

(Magic Wizard got the rest right but she never mentioned that I tazed that one guy :D )

Anyway, now we can proceed on with the story.

* * *

Maxon's Special Pov (continued.)

America need's neurosurgery? How could I let that happen? How did I fail to protect her and how did I let her get this torn up? I failed her father and I failed her. I don't know how to make it right at all. I cancelled the other Proposal and I didn't do any foreign negotiations. The Italians came to visit and they bombarded America with "get well soon" flowers. They also brought some desserts for us to eat. Sadly, America was sleeping so she didn't get to see them. When she woke up, she told me about her dream that she had.

"I had a dream...that you blamed yourself for what happened. You wouldn't shut up about how it was your fault. But you weren't right..." She said before she fell asleep again. I quickly called the nurse and she told me that this is a symptom of head trauma and that she would have the doctor push up her surgery. It was originally scheduled for Friday, which was three days from now, but now it'll be tomorrow at noon. I then kissed America's forehead and fell asleep in my chair. Two hours later, she woke up screaming.

"Maxon...the Southern Rebels...they're coming. Protect me Maxon...I don't want to go back." She said. I hugged her gently and she started crying. I then patted her back and said:

"I'll protect you." She motions for me to get in bed with her and I lie there with her, until we both fall asleep. The next morning, I wake to see a nurse yelling at me.

"What are you doing in America's hospital bed?" I quickly get off her bed and sit in my chair.

"My apologies." I say. The nurse eases up and walks away. I look at the time. It's 9:45. I overslept. I usually get up at 6:00 to jog around the plaza but lately I've been getting lazy. Ive had my advisers oversee my business until America recovers and they are not taking it well. My email has been flooded with emails telling me to stop neglecting my responsibilities and even my fan mail has been flooded with it. Even Aspen told me that I should go finish the new bills I want to pass. But I refuse; I've let America down too many times to do this again. I kiss her forehead and call a maid. I tell her to get me my laptop and I post on Google Plus,

"Guys, today my Queen is going through surgery. Let me be by her side until she recovers and then I'll do whatever you need #sorry"

Immediately people flood the comments. The Threes and Twos are sympathizing with me but the lower castes are telling me to suck it up and do my job. I understand where they are coming from but I have to support America just this once. At noon, the doctors take America away for her surgery and then the worst thing happens...

**BOOM!**

I should of known. I shouldn't of posted that. The Southern Rebels must of saw that and took advantage of the situation. I grab a guard and tell him to hurry and grab as many guards as possible and protect America. I then tell the head doctor to relocate to the hospital wing cell. This is a special cell I installed which is completely hidden. Only the head doctor and I knew about it. Meanwhile, I rushed into the nearest hiding spot, which is the old one I use to hide in as a kid. However, this time, I put a gun in each hiding spot just on case. I grab it and load it. I had to pray America is okay...

Please America, be okay...

* * *

**Magic Wizard's Corner**

**Give it up to Maxon, who won the special POV. Wasn't he such a good storyteller. (Not as good as me thou XD)**

**But next chapter, i'll give Aspen a special one shot Pov. Meaning, yes, he will finally be able to express his feelings. We kind of need Aspen considering America won't really be able to have a Pov since she's undergoing surgery. Yes, next chapter she'll have one, but it probably won't be detailed. **

**America: Magic Wizard sucks, she won't give me what I want.**

**Maxon: *hugs me* well I got what I want so I'm cool. *stops hugging me and grabs a book.***

**Aspen: Yeah, I got what I wanted too. *frees Magic Wizard and takes the gun America was holding***

**Me: Yay *Jumps into the air only to freeze halfway through like in all the corny sitcoms.***

**Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed Maxon's special Pov and that interesting plot twist XD. **

**-Magic Wizard**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Problems

Aspen's Pov.

Man, Maxon is getting dumber by the second. What is he doing? Posting a message on Google Plus telling everyone what's going on so that the Southern rebels can plan their attack; nice one. Now I'm running to America's safe room where she's having her surgery. I have to protect her. I rush inside and stand by the door. I see America getting Anastasia and I look away because I don't want to see them cut her open. I'm so worried, I really hope no one finds us. Sure we have a dozen guards here, but who knows how many Southern Rebels are going to find us. The last thing I need is to die because of a stupid message. Maxon just messaged something:

_Stop attacking the palace! o: #notcool _

Like what is he thinking now? Is he trying to be stupid? What King posts that. Is it April fools or something? Maxon then messages:

_7thseven, there you go. I messaged it lol #sooofunny_

Now i'm confused. Who is 7thseven? I search it up and find out that she's just a friend of Maxon. But Maxon really needs to get serious right now, I get that he's been in a lot of pressure, but at times like these you gotta rise to the occasion. I think he just wants to relieve worry from the people by turning this situation into a humorous one, but it's not funny. Someone knocks on the door.

"Open up…" I grab my gun and signal for the other guards to get ready. I hope they haven't found us.

* * *

Maxon's Pov

Writing humorous messages is really hard to do right now. But my father said to distract the people in times of crisis by making it seem that everything is alright. That's why we edited parts of The Selection that had the rebel attacks. We made them seem minor and we made it seem like our guards could handle it. I just really don't want the people to worry, which with these messages, they're not. I hope that America is okay. I try to focus all my attention to the people's messages on Google Plus, but I can't because America keeps floating into my mind. What if they found her? What if she isn't safe? What if the surgery isn't going well? I wish I could be by her side to protect her but I can't. I am so nervous and scared. I hear two people walk by one of them said something.

"That Maxon sure is stupid. Now that they are all busy, we can get what we want and leave." One says.

"Remember the orders: get supplies and kill a couple people. Those are our only orders."

"But what about America? Are we going to stop her surgery?"

"Don't worry about it, it's all taken care of.." They both laugh and continue talking but they are too far for me to hear them. I swear I just wanted to beat the hell out of them for saying such a thing. If they touch America, I will make all of them pay. I will simply drop bombs on all the Southern Rebel bases that I know of. I don't care if it kills those asses since they are trying to hurt America. Wait…what am I saying? I can't think like this. My mind is going insane. I must negotiate peace with them. They want no castes and they want elected officials. They believe in Democracy and Capitalism; the old government and economic system that Illea (United States) had. Then an idea hits. I grab an old notebook that happened to be lying around and I take a pen out of my pocket. I then start writing.

* * *

**Magic Wizard's Corner**  
**Guys, I know this took forever to write so sorry bout that. I was actually PM some people. Lol 7thseven I actually included you in that little Google Plus tweet thing. (It's an inside joke o:)**  
**But yeah, how did you feel about Aspen's pov? Did you like it, hate it, or just felt neutral? Comment bout it and I'll ttyl :D**  
**-Magic Wizard**


	9. Chapter 9

Last time...(On Aspen's Pov)

Someone knocks on the door...

"Open up…" I grab my gun and signal for the other guards to get ready. I hope they haven't found us.

* * *

Aspen's Pov

I creak the door open and I see five Southern Rebels. I instantly shoot the two who were at the door and I slam it shut. I lock the door and I call for the other guards.

"Guys, there are three Southern Rebels, probably more are on there way. Some of you gotta check the escape route to make sure there aren't any Rebels there too. The rest of us should stay here and protect her majesty and the other doctors."

Some guards then rush off into the escape route and I open the door again to see more rebels. I estimate there are thirteen rebels at the door. I brace myself for the fight of my life and I open the door and fire. I ended up shooting five rebels and they awkwardly rush in. I stop one rebel from firing at me by grabbing their arm behind their back, and I use them to block another rebel from firing. The other guards fire and the guards come back from the escape route.

"It's safe." They yell.

"Get her out of here then." I yell. They aim their guns and start wheeling America into the escape route. I keep firing and then enter the escape route. I call for the other guards but they motion me to go without them.

"Guys, I gotta jam the door. You sure?" I shout. They all show signs that I should go, so I jam the door and follow them. I had no choice because if I didn't, the rebels could of followed us. We get back to the infirmary and we exit through the garage. We get into an ambulance that (for some reason) the royal family bought. But it really saved us. Once inside, we rush to the nearest hospital. Once we arrive, the doctors immediately rush America into the operating room to be properly treated. I then PM Maxon the news. America is finally safe.

* * *

Maxon's Pov

I just got Aspen's PM and I am so relieved. I just finished my idea, and I think it's pretty brilliant. I can't wait to share it with America when she gets better. I hear a knock on the door.

"Your majesty, it's safe." Someone says. Do the Southern Rebels really think i'm THAT stupid? I stay completely quiet and then I see a rebel posted a message saying:

_lol Maxon didn't fall for it yet. Someone owes me twenty bucks #toldya_

I am so infuriated but then I realized that they probably don't even have computers or phones or anything like that. So that means, they stole some of our stuff. I can hear a lady shout:

"Let's go...We can't find Maxon anywhere and America isn't in the castle."

How did they know she wasn't here? Aspen PM me that information. Hopefully they don't know where she is.

"It only takes a good thought, to think that they relocated her to a hospital. And I think I know which one..." She says to herself. I gulp and listen through the door. There are maybe three people there. I grab my gun and open the door firing. I hit all three of them but not in vital spots.

"You bastard!" The lady shouts. Guards rush in to protect me and one aims their gun at her.

"Permission?" The guards ask. I think very hard about what i'm about to say.

"Don't." I say calmly. "Take them into the prison near the forest instead." They carry them off but then gunshots are heard. I rush back into my safe room and close the door quietly but quickly. Minutes later, I hear rebels screaming and running off. Someone comes at my door and knocks.

"Special guard..."

* * *

**Magic Wizard's Corner**

**Sooo I just felt like addressing something real quick.**

** theoneforever- Aspen will always love America, I just wanted to belay that he still loves her. But he doesn't lover her in THAT WAY. He just loves her as a friend/sister. I think he just cares about her a lot. Right Aspen?**  
**Aspen: Yea, I've been there hit that." **  
**America: What's that supposed to mean?**  
**Aspen: Uh…**  
**Maxon: *Reads Pride and Prejudice* Good luck Aspen, you're gonna need it. **  
**Aspen: *whispers* help…me…**

**Anyway, thank god** **America is finally safe right? Well Maxon still isn't...he's in the castle, unguarded, with dozens of Southern Rebels looking for him. But do you remember the Northern Rebels? (aka the special guard.)Well they are going to finally play a part in this. They were originally just playing poker in the lounge room but then the normal boring guard people told them they actually had to do their job. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you think :)**

**-Magic Wizard**


	10. Chapter 10

_Last time..._

"It only takes a good thought, to think that they relocated her to a hospital. And I think I know which one..." She says to herself. I gulp and listen through the door. There are maybe three people there. I grab my gun and open the door firing. I hit all three of them but not in vital spots.

"You bastard!" The lady shouts. Guards rush in to protect me and one aims their gun at her.

"Permission?" The guards ask. I think very hard about what i'm about to say.

"Don't." I say calmly. "Take them into the prison near the forest instead." They carry them off but then gunshots are heard. I rush back into my safe room and close the door quietly but quickly. Minutes later, I hear rebels screaming and running off. Someone comes at my door and knocks.

"Special guard..."

* * *

Chapter 10: Special Guard

Maxon's Pov

I hesitantly open the door and two members of the special guard come rushing in.

"Your majesty, are you ok?" One of them asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply.

"Most of the Southern rebels are fleeing but we got to be careful getting you out of here." The other says.

"Why? Where are we going?" I ask.

"We are going to visit her majesty of course. We were informed she's at the hospital and i'm sure you're worried about her." The first guard says.

"Alright, thank you." I say. We carefully exit and walk down the corridor. A couple rebels notice us and start firing. The two special guards shoot most of them down, but one charges at me. I hit him on the head with a hardcover Pride and Prejudice book that I almost always carry nowadays. I knock them out, but I damaged the book a little. I can't help but feel upset, but I have like three more in my personal library, so I won't fuss about it. We keep going until we get to the courtyard. More rebels charge at us, and I throw my book at one of them, while the two special guards shoot down the rest. Afterward, the one rebel I hit with a book, charges at me. Luckily, one of the guards shoots them and motions for us to keep going.

"We need to carefully get out of here and head to the hospital without being detected. The last thing we need is for them to follow us." One of the special guards tells me.

"Agreed. Let's take one of the cargo trucks and head to the docks. But halfway, we can change routes to the hospital." I say.

"Good idea." The other special guard member says while shooting at a rebel. We keep going and rush to the cargo hold. Luckily, there aren't many rebels here. We manage to shoot all the ones that notice us, but as you know, we don't aim to kill. So no one we've shot was killed, they were just stunned. Anyway, we get in the truck and head off to "the docks."

* * *

Aspen's Pov

America's surgery is over. It was a success, but she's still sleeping. I hope Maxon gets her before she wakes up. They put me in the waiting room even though I should be protecting her. Well I guess I can get some angry birds gaming time or something. I take out my phone and I see a message from Lucy.

_Help me..._

I immediately get up and text her:

_Are you okay? _

Minutes later I get a text saying...

_No._

I text back:

_What's wrong?_

But she doesn't text back. Instead I get a call.

"Hello Lucy. Are you okay?" I ask.

"Oh she's fine..." I hear someone say who isn't Lucy.

"Who the hell are you." I shout.

"The name's not important, but know that I admire your work Aspen. You were the one who led the rescue at the Southern Rebel base. You also led America out of the castle safely. But someone like you isn't good. We can't have people like you interfere anymore."

"Are you a Southern Rebel?" I ask.

"You could say...but I have motives that are completely different then most Southern Rebels. I don't want Maxon dead, but I do want America out of the picture."

"Why?" I shout.

"Because she is the reason why Maxon hasn't been doing shit. If she hadn't gotten captured or had to go through surgery, that damn proposal would have been already announced. I bet it was very important."

"Did you forget the fact that the Southern Rebels were the one who kidnapped her and beat her up causing her to need surgery?"

"She wouldn't cooperate with us. We wanted her to tell us what the proposal was about."

"You wouldn't of let her lived, even if she did cooperate." I spat.

"I would of let her go. Remember, I'm not the stereotypical Southern Rebel. I just wanna know who I'm fighting."

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"It means send us the information on the proposal or Lucy gets it."

The man hangs up and with that he fills my heart with fear. For the first time in my life, I am afraid.

* * *

America's Pov.

My head hurts. I know i'm in a daze because I've haven't woken up yet. Yet, I can think again. I can dream...I can dream about Maxon and I...and our future. Three kids...no four...a dog...we're finally happy. Everything is peaceful and everyone is happy. No more stress, no more rebels, no more violence. I can see it happening...I don't know if I'm being too optimistic or if I'm just thinking all this because of the pain medicine but I can see it. I can see everything...I wanna wake up and start working towards my dreams...but I can't. It seems like no matter how hard I try to open my eyes, they won't open. I'm just stuck in this dream-like state. But my head hurts. It still does. I hope Maxon is here holding my hand, but my hand feels empty. I don't feel his skin on mine or his warmth. He isn't here yet...I can hear the doctors saying things. We aren't in the infirmary at the castle anymore, are we? Did my head trauma get that bad? Regardless, I can hear Aspen screaming at some one over the phone. I can't make out any words but I can tell it's Aspen. I wonder why he's here but not Maxon? Gosh my head hurts...but I have to wake up. I have to get up and find Maxon. I have to see him and hug him. I have to hold him and kiss him. I miss Maxon...

And with that my eyes finally give up and they open.

* * *

**Magic Wizard's Corner**

**Sorry for the delay... I was trying to make this chapter longer for you guys, since I have been writing pretty short chapters recently. **

**Anyway, I'd like to address another question that Kiren asked in the comment section...  
(if you are curious what Kiren asked, look in the comments)**

Kiren- To answer your question bout the alternate universe, no it's not. Illea has changed since The One and that is to be expected since Maxon is now King. Because of that, Illea has become more advanced. Think of it as the turning of the 21st century. Nowadays, we have so many things compared to the nineties or eighties. It's exactly like that in this fanfic. They are in their nowadays when before Maxon became King was considered to be their nineties. I hope I didn't just confuse you XD  
But to sum it up: They got more advanced because society has changed due to Maxon becoming King. They industrialized (in a sense).

Also, I wanted to thank everyone who's been commenting, favoriting, following, or even just reading this fanfic. To see that almost 5,000 people have read my fanfic is amazing :)  
Thank you guys so much :D 

**My first favorite for this story: 7thseven  
(They also happen to be my first follower and they wrote the very first comment about this story.)**

Piepie1289-It's crazy how much we PM on here. I get some really cool ideas from piepie1289 whenever we joked about America, Aspen, and Maxon. (I got the **_using a Pride and Prejudice book as a weapon _****idea from her)**

selectionprincess59-She just wrote a short chapter about Natalie. It's basically her perspective and you guys should totally check it out. It's her first fanfic :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-New Trouble (BAD TITLE SRY NOT SORRY XD)

America's Pov.

A nurse comes to check up on me. She asks me how I feel and she asks me to rate my pain on a scale of one to ten. It feels like an eight but I lie and say that it feels like a seven. She writes this down and hands me some medicine. She tells me to take it and hands me a water. I drink some of the water and then swallow the pill. I feel a little drowsy and she informs me that it's supposed to have that side affect. But I don't want to sleep, not yet anyway. I stare at the door waiting for Maxon to barge in and hug me and kiss me. But I notice that I've been staring at that door for thirty minutes and yet only doctors and nurses have entered it. I don't even know where Aspen went. I just stopped hearing his voice so I assumed he left. But for whatever reason, he hadn't. I feel my eyes getting heavy, but I refuse to sleep. My eyes keep trying to close on me but I fight it. A doctor comes in and asks me how I feel. I tell him I feel like crap and he writes down on his clipboard that I don't feel okay.  
_I said I felt like crap not I don't feel okay_. That is what I thought inside my head when I saw him write that. He tells me to get some sleep and I tell him:

"Not until Maxon walks through those doors." The doctor gets silent which scares me.

"My dear, there is a rebel attack going on at the palace right now. He might not be here for hours." The doctors says.

Dear…I would snap at him but he reminded me of Maxon. Just because Maxon was so insistent on calling me that. My eyes get heavier and I hear the door slam open. Someone yells out my name but my eyes close. That was…Maxon.

* * *

Maxon's Pov.

I slam the door open and yell out for America. I see her eyes close though. The doctor urges me to let her sleep so I wait in the waiting room. There, I see Aspen freaking out.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"They…they took Lucy, Maxon." I can see the worry in his eyes.

"What do they want?" I ask.

"The proposal."

"Fine, i'll give it to them. They will probably be pleased with it anyway."

"But, even if you do, they will probably still kill Lucy."

"Then, we will have to go get Lucy from their base. Do you have a way to communicate with them?" I ask.

"They called me, so I have a phone number." I say.

"It's probably not a cell phone number, but I'll get it traced just in case." I say.

"Thank you." Aspen says souring a little more relieved.

"But before, let's see if we can set up a place where we can exchange the proposal for Lucy." I say. Aspen dials the number and a man answers.

"So…you got the proposal?" He asks.

"Yeah, where do you want to meet to trade?" Aspen asks.

"Meet at the abandoned base where America was held." He says. "We happen to be holding Lucy there too, but we're holding her at gunpoint so if you try to rescue her, we can just instantly kill her." He adds.

"I wasn't planning on rescuing her but thanks for confirming what I was thinking." Aspen says.

"But I also want Maxon and America to come along." The man says. I grab the phone.

"Why do you think we would let you anywhere near America?" I shout.

"Your majesty, so nice to talk to you. But I think I was talking to Aspen so can you hand over the phone?" He says calmly. I pass Aspen back the phone.

"Why do you want Maxon and America to come?" Aspen asks.

"I just want to chit-chat with them. If you don't trust me, you can bring as many guards as you want. But just know that if my comrades see guards they might have the instinct to kill them." He says.

"We won't bring guards, but that means no rebels either."

"Fine, me and two other people will be there. and we will meet a week from now. That's it." He says and he hangs up.

"We should have guards nearby, just in case." I suggest.

"Probably, but they should look like rebels." Aspen says. He stops talking after that and it gets silent. Minutes later a doctor comes out.

"America has waken up, so you can talk to her now."

* * *

**Magic Wizard's Corner**  
**I am sorry about the wait and I'm pretty sure this wasn't that long but I have had some writer's block for a bit. Anyway, I wanted to tell you guys that Chun1234 is starting a selection fanfic where you create the characters. Go PM her and check out her page because she is a really good writer. Anyway, till next time. **  
**(Insert magic rainbow) IMAGINATION XD**  
**-Magic Wizard**


	12. Chapter 12

Last Time...

**MAGIC WIZARD SUMMARY CAUSE SHE IS TOO LAZY TO CUT AND PASTE TODAY: **Aspen has been threatened by the rebels to give them information about the proposal and, alongside Maxon, he plans to get Lucy back safely. Meanwhile, America has just woken up from her sleep and Maxon can FINALLY see her again.

* * *

Chapter 12-Oh America

Aspen's Pov

As soon as the doctor told us we could see America, Maxon gets up and stumbles into her room. I chuckle and follow him coolly. I can tell that he really loves her because he's almost tearing up when she says:

"Hi guys." Maxon quickly rushes up to America and kisses her forehead and grabs a hold of her hand. I quickly ask America how she's doing, to which she says she's fine. I then leave her room because i'd hate to watch his and her majesty making out or something. But I don't leave the hospital either. Oddly enough, I feel safer and calmer here. I'd hate to go back to the castle and see what the rebels did to the castle but worse of all...to not see Lucy there. If I protected Lucy, she would be panicking in my arms. But then I'd calm her down and kiss her and everything would be just right. I punch a pillar in frustration and try to take my mind off things. I play Angry Birds but I keep imaging that my egg is Lucy and those Pigs are the Northern Rebels. Is that weird? It probably is but I turn off my mind and grab a magazine. I read it and skim through all the photo shoot and model shit. I find an article about some actress who cheated on her husband and I just tear the page out. It's all utter crap anyway. Eventually I have to leave though, I have to go back to work after all. But it'll be hard walking down the corridor and not see Lucy. It'll be hard not being able to grab her hand and take her to a secluded part of the castle where we could make out and be together for a little while. I exit the hospital and spit at the ground and stare off into the sky. The castle is within view but I refuse to look at it. Regardless, I am driving off into that direction...

* * *

Maxon's Pov

"Oh America..." I start as I kiss her passionately. "I wish I was with you as soon as you opened your beautiful eyes. But there was that rebel attack and..." She puts her finger on my lip and tries to get up.

"America...you gotta lay down. Relax, what do you need?" I say. She points to the door. "We can't leave America." I say.

"I..." She begins but gets quiet again. "I want to go." She finishes.

"Where?" I ask.

"Back to the castle, Lucy...she's panicking and I..."

"She isn't panicking over the rebel attack." I lie. Technically it's not a lie though because she is probably panicking about getting kidnapped. America takes the IV out and tries to get up again.

"America, what are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm going back to the castle." She says.

"Doctor!" I call. A nurse rushes in and keeps America from getting up. Then then put her IV back and she turns away from me.

"America..."

"They need me Maxon...they need us." She says.

"But you are injured." I say.

"A country should never see it's king and queen at their worse." She recites.

"Is that something my father told you?" I ask.

"No, your mother told me that..." She says and she gets quiet.

"Nurse, I want America relocated to our infirmary." I shout. The nurse nods her head and grabs her clipboard and gets the doctor. The doctor then has the ambulance escort us back to the castle. America is smiling as she sees the castle, although it's a mess from the rebel attack. The maids and guards are hard at work trying to clean it up and we put America in the infirmary. I kiss America on the forehead and she smiles.

"The things I do for you."

* * *

INTRODUCING: Lucy's Pov.

I am freaking out. Where am I? I was dragged here by those rebel scumbags. I sob and one of them tells me to shut up. I stop myself but I can't control my panic attack. A man comes up to me and says:

"We won't hurt you." I back away from him and I realize i'm in a cell. He smacks me and laughs. "I was joking of course. We'll do whatever the hell we want." He says. I continue to back up and I throw a heel at him and scream at the top of my voice.

"That Bitch!" He yells out in pain and he exits the cell. " Someone else guard that psycho." He shouts. Another guy walks in and takes my heels.

"Try that on me, and that'll be the last thing you ever do." He says. I muffle a sob and crawl up in the corner of my cell. The guy laughs at me and spits at my direction. Aspen...please come for me...I've never been more scared in my life. I bite my lip to keep myself from screaming again and stare at the man who's supposed to be guarding me.

"What are you looking at!" He shouts.

"Your...scar...how..." I stop because I afraid to say anything more.

"That damn Aspen guard. He gave it to me..." He says. "I can give you one to match...an eye for an eye." He says and he smirks.

"Don't do anything to her." Someone shouts. I hoped it was Aspen but it was another rebel. "The boss'll kill us and feed our corpses to the dogs." The other guy mumbles something under his belt and crosses his arms. I look away and panic more. I rip my dress because I have a wound on my hand. One rebel had given it to me when they were trying to take me. I bandage it and the rebel with the scar looks at me.

"Ain't you a novice doctor." He laughs. I ignore him and bite my lip in to keep myself from having a panic attack. But the panic sweeps to me and I scream and then I can't say anything. Tears rush and at that point, I'm crying my eyes out. The guard yells at me to shut up but I can't stop panicking. I don't say another word and I grab onto my stomach because I have the urge to throw up. But I don't. I just sit there, in the corner, and keep crying.

* * *

**Magic Wizard's Corner**

**Soooo...what did you guys think about Lucy's new Pov. It probably won't be for the rest of the story, but I thought she needed one. Should I include her until she gets rescued or should I have her in for the rest of the story? Comment what you think :)**

**Also, I wanted to apologize for taking forever to write this chapter. You see, I was on vacation for a bit and then I got lazy and got some major writer's block. So my style may seem a little different x. x**

**But to apologize, here are some jokes...**

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

_**Title: Random Scribble**_

_**Maxon: America, did you fall from heaven? Crap I told it wrong.**_

_**America: No duh. **_

_**Aspen: Smooth Maxon.**_

_**Maxon: I know, it's smoother than when you tried to recover from tripping down the steps.**_

_**Aspen: I did no such thing i:**_

_**America: *cracks up laughing* **_

_**Maxon: And who could ever forget, America tripping on NOTHING!**_

_**Aspen: *laughs***_

_**America: Mr. Teddy?**_

_**Maxon: How do you know about Mr. Teddy!?"**_

_**Aspen: Really dude?**_

_**Maxon: Shut up.**_

_**Me: *rofl* you guys are too cute.**_

_**Aspen: I know i'm cute ;)**_

_**Lucy: *coughs***_

_**Aspen: o. o Lucy, I didn't see you there.**_

_**Me: Fail, Aspen, Fail XD**_

_**Lucy: *grabs Aspen by the ear and drags him away***_

_**Maxon: Smooth Aspen. XD **_

_**Hoped you liked it :D**_


	13. Important News

**Magic Wizard is BACK!**

_**Hey guys, so I'm totally sorry about the awkward hiatus i've had. I have been really busy with clubs and summer work and all of that good stuff. But my schedule is a little less crazy now. Of course, I still have some summer reading to do and stuff but when that's finished, I'll be back for good. That and I honestly forgot where I was in my fanfics. Is it bad that I don't know what happened in any of my fanfics xD. I remember Missing Tris because I updated there a while ago so my followers and favorites on my other two fanfics are probably like: **_

_**WHAT THE HELL?! YOU GO MISSING FOR LIKE A MONTH AND NOW YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOUR OWN FANFICS ARE ABOUT?!**_

_**But after I review all my notes and reread the fanfics, I will work my magic and do my job which is simply: telling a character's story. Now if you guys aren't familiar with my other works then check them out. I posted this notice on all of them and here's the titles and the best summary I can muster up with my foggy memory. **_

* * *

_**1. The Untold Story**_

_**-This one is my most popular fanfic which is set to The Selection Series by Kiera Cass. **_

_**Summary: Set years after America and Maxon's wedding, a lot of shit happens including rebels and an anniversary among some of the problems.**_

_**Maxon: Greeeaaaaat summary...**_

_**Me: I try xD**_

_**Maxon: That was sarcasam.**_

_**Me: I know...**_

_**America: Oh for Pete Sake. Here's the summary:**_

_**When an anniversary is forgotten, the rebels are given the chance that they are looking for. To do what you ask? Well you'll have to read to find out.**_

_**Maxon: Dear, that was a great summary. **_

_**America: Don't call me that... **_

_**Me: To the next story...**_

* * *

_**2. Missing Tris**_

_**-This story is kinda my hidden gem. No one really reads it but it's based on the Divergent Series by Veronica Roth. **_

_**Summary: Set years after Tris's death and the destruction of the factions, Four is still coping with the death of his true love while he works for the government of a unified United States to maintain order. However, they have been hiding something from him that will probably crush his spirits if he ever found out.**_

* * *

_**3. Thoughts**_

_**-This story is based on Code Geass which is one of my favorite anime's of all time. It's actually a collection of one shot's which is why I don't update it much. But it's based on the reader's input. **_

_**Summary: This fanfic follows the thoughts of all the characters in the anime. Readers can send comments or PM me who they'd like to see next. However, that ISN'T really happening since it's not that popular. **_

* * *

_**So there's a taste of my three fanfics. So go check them out if your interested and stay tuned to see my fabulous return which will occur sometime this week. (hopefully) xD**_

_**Until Then,**_

_**Magic Wizard **_


	14. Chapter 13: Recovering

**Last Time..**

**Well I don't feel like pasting and stuff and I don't really recall it myself. So I will give bullets of what happened xD**

**Lucy is held captive**

**America woke up and is now at the castle**

**The exchange of Lucy for the proposal is a week from the last chapter**

**Sorry but it won't be in this chapter xD**

* * *

Chapter 13: Recovering

America's Pov.

It's been a couple of days since my relocation back to the castle. Maxon still insists that I stay in the infirmary, although I feel completely fine. He always checks up on me too, right now being one of those times. I wish I could just go back to our room but Maxon wants the doctors to clear it, and since I am only in an infirmary, it'll take longer to get discharged. At this point, I know all the doctors and nurses names. It's only natural that I should learn their names since I'm in here so much. Dr. Louis comes in with his charts that he always seems to never forget and sits next to me. He asks me how I feel and other stuff like that which I always reply in the same way:

"Can I get out of here yet?" And everyday until today he'd say:

"Not yet." But today he told Maxon and I that I could leave since their observation of me seems to have proven that I am good to go. As soon as they unhook me from the IV and help me up, I get out of the room and smell the fresh hallway of the castle. Unfortunately, it hasn't been fully repaired yet, so you can kinda still smell the smell of smoke and guns but who cares. It's better than the fake smell of a hospital. Maxon urges me to take my time, but instead I run straight into our room and hug the pillows. He sighs and lies next to me, kissing my forehead.

"It's good to be home, right?" I ask.

"Yea..." He says. "But, I forgot to mention that in a couple of days we have to go meet some people." He says.

"Who?" I ask.

"Um...diplomats." He says.

"Why are we meeting diplomats?"

"Well how else are we going to get peace without the advice from the best diplomats of Illea?"

"Point taken."

He then kisses me passionately and I kiss back wrapping my arms around him.

* * *

Maxon's Pov.

I know what you're thinking. Maxon, why would you lie to America about meeting rebels. Well think about it. The last time she met rebels, she was their prisoner. I don't want her to be afraid or scared. I know America is strong but I can't take any chances with this one. Lucy's life is in the balance and I don't to be the reason why our mission fails. But looking in her gorgeous eyes makes it hard to lie to her. So I just kiss her and she wraps her arms around me. I whisper in her ear how much I love her and she says she loves me more. I then take off my shirt and she feels my broad chest. If you don't know where this leads to, then you my friend are oblivious.

The next morning, I wake up to see America's smiling face. She looks so gorgeous when's she asleep. I kiss her forehead and get up. I take a quick shower and then change into my casual clothes. Today is the first day in forever where I don't have anything to do. Well besides running a country. I don't have a proposal to write or any meetings or any political leaders to meet. I grab "Pride and Prejudice" and sit on the small couch in our room and read peacefully. America wakes up hours later and tries to get up but covers herself with the blankets when she realizes she's naked. I chuckle and say:

"Good morning, my dear."

"Get out. I don't want you to see me naked." She huffs.

"It's a little too late for that." I chuckle before leaving the room with my book. I can hear her getting in the shower and chuckle outside the hall waiting for her to let me in.

* * *

**Magic Wizard's Corner**

**Sup guys. So I made do on my promise and wrote this chapter. Although I thought i'd be mean and not have this chapter be the meeting. But I gave America a heart attack, or well Maxon did xD**

**Amyway, for those of you who also read Missing Tris, i'll be updating that one soon enough. I just need to figure out what direction I want to take that story. Also, I got a surprise in store for you guys in this fanfic that will shake the foundation. Try to guess what it is before I drop the bomb which will probably be two chapters from now xD**

**Anyway Till Next Time,**

**Magic Wizard :)**


	15. Chapter 14

Last Time...

Do we really have to recap this?

Maxon: Yes, yes we do. People forget...

Me: Fine. Last chapter was all about America and Maxon after the rebel attacks and stuff. There you go. xD

* * *

Chapter 14: The Fateful Day

Aspen's Pov.

Today is the day. I am so nervous, I can't breathe. I straighten my uniform again for the fifth time and look into the mirror. I ruffle my hair in frustration and then comb it again. Maxon knocks on the door.

"I know I said you can use my bathroom but you're taking longer than America did."

"Sorry, but how did you get her to agree to come?" I ask.

"Um...I told her we were meeting delegates?" Maxon says in a slightly pitched tone.

"You...what?!"

"I thought if I told her that we were meeting rebels, she would freak out."

"Who wouldn't? But you obviously don't know America then. She would of sucked it up and came with you, holding your hand every step of the way."

"Geez Aspen, I think that's the sappiest thing I've ever heard you say. But you're right. If America finds out..."

"When she finds out..." I say cutting him off. "Because you can't hide the fact that they are rebels cause they obviously won't be wearing tuxes and they won't be looking too friendly. "

"Well WHEN America finds out, she's going to be mad that I lied to her." Maxon says solemnly.

"Let's tell her on the way to the rebel camp. Better she find out now from us rather than later from them."

"Yeah...but how mad do you think she'll be?"

"Do you want the truth or do you want me to lie to you?"

"I want the truth." Maxon says gulping afterward. I walk out of the bathroom and pat his shoulder.

"She'll be very mad. But she won't have a choice since we'll probably be halfway to the camp so she'll suck it up till we get back. Then, my friend, you will have a first class ticket to the seven circles of hell." I then walk away and I can hear Maxon punching the wall in frustration but that's not my problem right now. Right now, I have to start the jeep and hopefully play a game of Angry Birds to keep my nightmares from popping in my head again.

Maxon's Pov.

Okay, I know i've said this a million times, but I am an idiot. What the hell is wrong with me? Ever since America was captured, I haven't been able to think straight. And now, I might have just hurt our chances of rescuing Lucy. I know I have to check up on America because she went in her old room from The Selection to get a dress she liked. So I grab the proposal and tuck it under my jacket and walk over to America's room. I knock on the door and she opens it, revealing the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. She is wearing a light green dress (that is completely casual but looks really nice) and jeans to match. She's wearing beautiful flats which relieves me because running in heels is a bad idea. Her red hair curled and she has a beautiful clip in her hair that compliments it well. Her lips are a light shade of pink and skin looks so flawless. Her choice of accessories are perfect as usual and she's even wearing that bracelet I got her from New Asia.

"You look stunning." I say.

"Thank you." She says smiling.

"We should get going, Aspen is waiting for us, but I gotta tell you something first. I was going to tell you on the way there, but I think that's unfair."

"What is it?" She says a little worried.

"We aren't going to visit delegates." I say carefully.

"Then who are we meeting?" She says, her voice cracking a little.

"Well...um...we're going to visit a Southern rebel." I say awkwardly.

"We're what?!" She shouts. Before I can say it again she says:

"Why the hell are we going to see rebels? So that they can lock me up again and fuck up my brain even more?!"

"To save Lucy..." I answer.

"They..." She starts but before she can say anything else, she starts sobbing. I hug her and she hugs me back.

"Yeah, the terms were for both of us to meet them today. Don't worry though, we have a plan that can assure that we will be safe, okay?"

"What's the plan?" She asks, wiping up her tears.

"I can't explain it now, we have to get going." I grab her arm and we head to the jeep. I let her in first, and then sit next to her.

"So..." Aspen says carefully.

"I told her the truth." I said.

"Oh." Aspen says and for the rest of the drive all three of us are quiet. Once we get there, America tenses up and I hug her.

"Don't worry, Aspen and I are here to protect you." I whisper in her ear. Aspen then opens the door for us and America steps out of the jeep. She straightens her dress and then I follow after her. There two rebels are standing with a guy that I'm guessing is their boss.

"Welcome your majesties. And welcome Officer Ledger." He says.

"Let's skip the formalities." America spat. "Where is Lucy?"

"America, it's nice to see you have that tongue of yours still. Lucy is inside. Folllow me, I won't bite." He says. The two rebels open the door and one goes in along with the guy. The other ushers us inside and waits by the door. When we get inside, we see a table with four chairs and a cell. Lucy's there but she's asleep. There is a guard sitting in the cell with her, holding a gun. Aspen freaks out at the sight and says:

"You bastard, what have you done to Lucy?"

"Nothing, unlike America, we didn't harm her. We could see her brain was doing that for us. But we had to hold up on our 'gun point' threat." He says chuckling. "Now show me the proposal." He adds.

"Actually, you're going to let Lucy and Aspen leave. I hate to say it, but I don't trust you." I say seriously.

"Fine, fine." He grabs a key and unlocks the door. Aspen then carries Lucy princess style outside.

"Now for the proposal." He barks. I take out an envelope and toss it to the guy. He opens it hastily and reads it.

"America, have you read this proposal?" He says astonishingly. "I think it's the most intellectual proposition I've ever read."

"I didn't know rebels used big words like intellectual." America spat.

"Intellectual isn't a big word." He spat back.

"But no, I haven't read it." She says.

"Well it's one hell of a proposal. Here you majesty. You can keep it. But when are you broadcasting this?" He says.

"Two weeks from now." I say informatively.

"Wrong, you'll broadcast this in three days." He replies back.

"I can broadcast this whenever I want." I spat.

"No you can't, you see that camera in the corner?" I spot it and nod. "Well that there camera is on. It has no audio too. So if you don't broadcast the proposal in thee days, then i'll broadcast this video of us talking. And with no audio, it'll be easy for the people of Illea to misunderstand you." He says chuckling. "What do you think will happen next?" He says.

"A scandal that will ruin my image."

"Leading to the possible overthrow of the government. So it's your choice Maxon: do you want the system to fall your way, or ours?" He then calls for the guard to escort us out and we drive off back to the castle.

* * *

**Magic Wizard's Corner **

**(WARNING I DID SPOIL THE NEXT CHAPTER A LITTLE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.)**

**Hey guys. So I think this chapter is longer than most of my chapters so this is exciting. Remember, there is one more chapter until I drop the bomb. And before you ask me if the proposal will be in the next chapter, the answer is...**

***(insert drum roll)***

**MAYBE! :D**

**I have to plan it through because this bomb will probably cause a lot of trouble for the proposal. So to have to think it through carefully. But don't worry, I know where I want to take this story. But you guys have a couple more days to guess what my bomb is and I will post in the next chapter who got it right. **

**So until next time,**

**Magic Wizard**


End file.
